


Old style

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Old style

This is one of the most hard works that I've do for this fandom aaaand...I know it isn't a masterpiece but I'm really glad of result ♥ ♥  
I chose to do a sort of remake of all main characters of Watchmen in a "old style" look, on details: the 70's look (college version)  
I hope you like it! :3

yes, I covered the face of Rorschach ♥

 

[](http://imgur.com/NGGpvas)


End file.
